Dr Cooper and Mr Hyde
by madamocho
Summary: Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde introduced us to a man with two very different personalities. What happens when Sheldon accidently ingests some of Raj's old anti anxiety medications? Will an amorous Sheldon be what Amy wants, or will it be a case of be careful what you wish for? Plan is 3 chapters total. Shamy. This story has been upgraded (Downgraded? Degraded!) to M rating, so take note.
1. Chapter 1

**Dr. Cooper and Mr. Hyde**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: While doing research on this story I found out that National Prescription Drug Take-Back Day is September 27th 2014, 10am to 2pm. At least here in the states. Check locally for locations to drop off old medications so they don't end up in our waterways, landfills or in unsuspecting fictional physicists. Who said that reading fan fiction wasn't informative and helpful? *Gets off soapbox***

* * *

><p><strong>Sheldon is a bit OOC as we all know he finds the concept of coitus ridiculous and off putting. That being said he has been drugged and is not in his usual frame of mind. Isn't it great what you can do with fan fiction?<strong>

* * *

><p>It was vintage video game night and the mood was light and jovial. Howard, Leonard and Sheldon were in apartment 4A waiting for a late Raj to join them. They had arranged snacks and drinks in preparation for an evening of electronic debauchery. Out of place a cardboard shoe box sat open on the small table between Sheldon's spot and the armchair. It was partially full of expired medicines collected from the apartments of 4A, 4B, Amy's place and Howard and Bernie's. Sheldon was a big stickler when it came to drug safety, and every year he would encourage his friends to bring their expired medications over to his place to safely dispose of them with the proper authorities. It normally meant Leonard had to drive them all the way to the drop off by himself, but Sheldon thought it was well worth it to be safe.<p>

Sheldon had just poured himself a tall glass of black cherry Kool-Aid in preparation of a night of gaming. He placed it on the end table next to a package of red vines and the box of drugs.

Raj came into the apartment with a small plastic bag in hand. "Hey guys! I'm here, let's get this party started!" He set the bag on the kitchen island and walked to the fridge.

"Excuse me. That is not the proper place for those expired medications, Raj." Sheldon looked at him disapprovingly and motioned to the box. "The shoe box on the end table is the place for those. Just toss them in and close the lid when you're done." Sheldon rolled his eyes at him and walked down the hall to his room.

"That's funny, 'toss them in.' As if you had the eye-hand coordination to hit the broad side of a barn." Howard ribbed his friend.

"I'll have you know, I have excellent eye-hand coordination. I bet I can get all five bottles in the box from over here." Raj was standing near the garbage can by the side of the refrigerator.

"I'll take that bet!" Leonard exclaimed, moving out of the way by rising out of the chair. "What is the wager?"

"I'm in as well. Should we get Sheldon in on this too?" Howard asked looking down the hallway.

"No. He is a poor loser and a worse winner." Leonard replied with a shake of his head.

"Alright if I get all five bottles in, losers take the winner to an all expenses paid spa day." Raj beamed as he limbered up his arms.

"Or how about fifty bucks?" Howard looked at Raj with disgust.

"Fifty bucks it is!" agreed Leonard.

"Fine! But don't come running to me when your pores need tightening."

"Yeah. Never going to happen." muttered Howard.

The astrophysicist lined up his shot with his first bottle. "Watch and learn." He tossed the bottle underhanded and it landed in the box with a plastic clunk. "That's one." He aimed and threw the next bottle. It landed next to the first. "Two." He looked at the third bottle with regret. "Oh this brings back memories. This medication was part of an experimental drug study I took back when I was unable to talk to women. It's unique in that most social anxiety medications have the side effect of decreased libido. But not these little guys." He rattled the bottle. "They developed this drug to increase libido and increase confidence in social situations. But it did nothing for me but make me horny and unable to talk to women about it."

Raj lined up the shot and threw the amber colored bottle with a flick of the wrist. The bottle flipped end over end towards the shoe box. Two feet from its target, the lid came loose, spilling the little pink pills all over the place. They landed on the couch, on the floor, in the box, and three in Sheldon's drink. The boys did not see them sink slowly to the bottom of the Kool-Aid glass. The pills quickly dissolved in the deep ruby fluid. They scrambled to pick up the pills before Sheldon came out of his room. He would not be impressed with their horseplay and there wasn't enough time for video games and a lecture. They thought they got all of them secured when Sheldon reemerged.

"Why do you all look guilty?"

They all answered at once. "What do you mean?" "Guilty." "Why do you think we are guilty?"

Sheldon looked at them all suspiciously. "I don't know what's going on, but knock it off and let's get down to the reason we are here. We already have to take out one of the bathroom breaks because of Koothrappali's tardiness." He gave Raj a biting look as he strode over and snatched a game controller off the coffee table. He sat down in his spot and took a large swig of his drink.

The rest of the evening was uneventful besides the relentless assault of their team. The game they were playing took all of their attention, there was hardly time to drink or eat during play. Sheldon's drink lasted him for several hours; he could only drink between screen loads. Towards the end of the night he took the last swallow of his drink and grimaced. It was gritty and bitter. There was a powdery residue in the bottom of his glass. "What in the world is this in my drink?"

"What do you mean?" Leonard asked standing up to turn off the gaming system.

"There is some pinkish colored residue in the bottom of my glass." Sheldon peered towards the bottom of the glass.

The other men froze. They looked at Raj, who looked mortified.

Sheldon looked up at his friends. "What's going on? Did someone spike my drink? Dear Lord we aren't at a rave!" Sheldon stood up panicking.

"Now Sheldon, don't freak out." Raj explained calmly. "I spilled a bottle of a modified selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor medication I was taking as part of a social anxiety drug experiment." I guess one or more might have ended up in your glass." He flinched after telling Sheldon this.

"My own friends have poisoned me!?" Sheldon was winding up into full blown panic attack mode. He ran down the hallway to the bathroom yelling "Call poison control!" The bathroom door slammed behind him hard.

Leonard picked up his phone and looked up the poison control hotline. He dialed the number and started to read information to the operator.

The apartment door opened and Penny, Bernadette, Emily and Amy filled the living room. "What in the world is going on over here?" We heard yelling and a door slamming." Penny asked.

"Raj poisoned Sheldon, and he just found out about it." Howard said sheepishly.

"You did what?" Amy cried out turning to Raj.

"It was an accident! Some of these fell in his drink. We didn't know until a few hours later. Sheldon found some residue in the bottom of his glass." Raj felt incredibly guilty. He took the vial from Leonard and handed Amy the bottle of experimental pills.

"Concupiscencine? I haven't heard of this." She whipped out her phone and typed in the name.

"Yes, thank you very much. Good bye." Leonard hung up his phone. "Poison control said that if Sheldon ingested more than ten pills, he should seek medical attention. Otherwise he should be able to ride it out. They said we could induce vomiting, but since he took several hours to drink the entire dose, it would not be effective."

Sheldon staggered back to the living room dramatically. "My lack of gag reflex also makes it hard to vomit; I just tried with no success." Sheldon rejoined the group wiping his lips, looking queasy and drained. "What was the name of the drug I ingested?"

"Concupiscencine. It was an experimental drug Raj was on for a brief period of time. Unlike other SSRI's this medication is supposed to increase …libido in its users." Amy looked up from her phone. "Rajesh do you know how many pills were left in the bottle?"

Raj grabbed the bottle from Amy. "I had this refilled once, and then the study was stopped early." He dumped the bottle out on the table and started counting. "There seems to be about six missing."

"Well that's less than ten. Sheldon should be OK." Emily seemed upbeat at this. "What signs do we need to keep an eye out for?"

"Drowsiness, insomnia, dry mouth, headache, nausea, vomiting and …increased sexual desire." Amy looked up from her phone and over at her boyfriend. _Fascinating._

"Dear Lord!" Sheldon's mouth suddenly felt like the Mojave Desert and his head began to pound. He suddenly felt nauseated, but not because he was trying to induce vomiting a few seconds ago. Not to mention he was a little sleepy, but that couldn't be because it was close to bedtime. No it was because he was drugged.

Leonard spoke up. "Poison control also said that this medication increases in potency as it ages as apposed to losing its potency. So it may have stronger effects than the same non-expired drug."

"Dude, I can remember that stuff making me crazy horny, but nothing else." Raj said very unhelpfully.

Raj felt every eye on the room on him. He shrugged. Penny turned to Leonard. "How long is this stuff going to affect him for?"

"It's the extended release formula. The drugs should be out of his system in 48 hours."

"Two days!" Sheldon started hyperventilating.

"Sheldon, take it easy!" Amy walked to the kitchen and grabbed a paper bag from the cabinet. She returned to the couch, shook it open and handed it to Sheldon. "Breathe slowly into the bag."

He took the bag from her and began to breathe rapidly into the bag. "My lips are numb!"

"That's because you're hyperventilating." Amy used a soothing voice. "I want you to try to calm down and slow your breathing." She sat next to him and encouraged him to breathe slower and deeper. Times like this she wished he would let her touch him. She wanted so much to stroke his back, but settled with just sitting close to him.

Bernadette came closer to Sheldon. "Sheldon, I don't want you to dwell on the side effects of this medication. They seem to occur rarely, so you shouldn't worry about them. It will be fine." She went over to her husband and whispered "Let's go before this gets ugly." Howard nodded and waved to his friends. "Goodnight!"

The short couple beat a hasty retreat. The sudden departure spurred the others to action. Raj took Emily by the hand and started walking towards the door. "Sorry again Sheldon. Let us know if there is anything we can do for you."

Emily barely got out, "Hope you feel better soon." before she was pulled out the door.

Leonard and Penny seemed torn between helping their friend and abandoning him. It looked like it could turn into a code milky green situation. But hey, isn't that what Amy was here for? They even had an agreement to take care of each other when sick. And being poisoned by a friend is a kind of sick. "Sweetie, we are going next door now. Do you need anything before we go?" Penny asked.

"I need my pajamas and robe, thermometer, Pepto Bismol, a cup of tea, acetaminophen, and my urine cup." Sheldon took his mouth off the paper bag to list his demands, and then started to breathe back into the bag.

Penny and Leonard just stared at him until Amy said "You two don't worry, I can get all that stuff for him. You run along, I'll take care of Sheldon." She looked caringly over at her finally calm boyfriend.

As Penny and Leonard left, Sheldon removed the bag from his lips. He looked over at his loyal girlfriend, who smiled at him reassuringly. Just having her near him calmed his nerves. She truly cared for him, unlike his so called friends who poisoned him and abandoned him_. She was kind and thoughtful and beautiful…_

"Do you think you can manage changing into your pajamas while I get your tea and medications?" Amy asked him gently.

"Yes. I can. Thank you, Amy. I feel better just having you around." He gave her a small smile.

She rose from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to get water ready for tea. Sheldon watched her walk into the kitchen, his eyes glued to her behind as it rhythmically swayed back and forth wrapped in a denim skirt. He snapped out of his trance when she asked what type of tea he wanted.

"Chamomile." Was his hoarse reply.

He stood up to walk back to his room to change. _What was that about? _He slowly started to change into his pajamas. Was this insanity brought on by the medication? His girlfriend had walked away from him a hundred times before and he never ogled her bottom like that before. Okay he had, but not that intensely. _It was going to be a long 48 hours._

* * *

><p>He returned to the living room just in time to see Amy bend over and pick a small pink pill off of the floor. He became rooted to the spot as he admired the lush scenery before him. He had only recently discovered the allure of Amy's posterior. He could not fathom why he had never noticed the tantalizing differences between their bodies before the train incident. He looked back at the kiss on the train as his Snow White moment. It awoke in him an appreciation of Amy's superb physical form, in addition to her boundless superior intellect. Her mind is what he initially fell in love with, but the curves on Amy were a delightful bonus. She wasn't scrawny like some of the "attractive" movie stars his friends admired. He liked that when he grabbed her waist to kiss her, there was something to hold onto. <em>Dear Lord! She has a really nice figure. <em>He could see hints of it beneath her many layers of clothing. She stood up and turned around to face him. _Curses Cooper! Pull yourself together. Be cool. Say something innocuous._

"You have a really nice figure."

Amy's fingers fumbled and almost dropped the pill she was holding and neither one knew who was more shocked at his comment. "Thank you…Sheldon." She tried to look him in the eye, but he was to busy looking at the floor. "I found another pill on the floor, so yay, one less pill in your system. How are you feeling?"

Sheldon tugged the belt of his robe tighter, the green plaid bunching. "My head still hurts, my mouth is dry, and I'm a little nauseated… but otherwise feel ok." _Besides the fact I'm a sex crazed pervert with low grade Tourette's and I can't stop thinking about your behind!_

"Well I have your headache meds here and your tea. Why don't you sit down and relax. Do you want the TV on?" Amy reached for the remote.

"Sure."

Amy motioned for Sheldon to sit in his spot as she sat on the middle cushion and turned on the TV. Sheldon popped the headache meds in his mouth and took a cautious sip of tea to wash them down. Game of Thrones filled the screen. Jon Snow was being tempted to break his vows of chastity by Ygritte in a cave. Sheldon almost inhaled his pills and tea. As things began to heat up between the two on the program, the two on the couch began to squirm uncomfortably. As Jon Snow began to kiss his way down the length of Ygrittes body, Sheldon grabbed the controller and rapidly changed the channel. He then dropped the controller like it had scalded him. It landed on the couch between him and Amy.

Sheldon couldn't catch a break as Masters of Sex was on the next channel. The sounds of grunts and moans filled the air, as a sweaty couple writhed around on screen. Amy was visibly perspiring, and reached for the remote a split second before a red faced Sheldon had the same thought. His hand grabbed the top of hers. They felt an electric current jump between their hands as his large hand captured her small soft one. They turned to face one another, cheeks flushed with more than just embarrassment. Lusty moans were still emanating from the television echoing in their ears. Sheldon's body was as tight as a harp string. His pajama pants felt tighter. _Premium cable will be the death of me! _He slid the hand on top of Amy's underneath the remote and palmed it, taking it out of her frozen grip. He jabbed the power button viciously while still staring in his beautiful startled girlfriend's eyes. "I changed my mind about watching TV." It came out as a husky whisper.

"O-O-O-OK"

"Maybe I should just go to bed alone."

Amy looked at him funny. "Why wouldn't you be alone?"

Sheldon realized his mistake. "Um… you know this medicine is making me all confused. I meant I should just go to bed."

"Do you want me to spend the night? So I can keep an eye on you? You may need me for something in the middle of the night."

_Defiantly!_ "NO! No I don't. Why? Do you… want to spend the night?" Sheldon tried to sound nonchalant but failed.

"Well, I didn't know if you would be OK here in the apartment alone. Everyone else has abandoned you. What if you had a medical emergency?" Amy's worried eyes met Sheldon's conflicted ones.

Even when worried, Amy's eyes were hypnotic. Sheldon's resolve was fading. "I-I- I'll be fine. Never better, you should just run along now."

Amy looked at him oddly. "All right, if you're sure. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Sheldon's mind raced with several things Amy could do to make him feel **so** much better, but he fought against his baser urges. "My apologies Amy, this medication is causing some… unwanted… side effects. Please promise me you won't let me do anything I'll regret under its influence."

"Of course Sheldon." Amy decided to take a chance to console her befuddled boyfriend. She reached out and gently touched his forearm. "So were talking no major purchases, no tattoos, no calling Stephen Hawking…"

Sheldon was quickly loosing the battle with his hormones. Her innocent touch made him ponder not so innocent situations. "No, that's not what I mean…I mean could you possibly stop being so… incredibly … what I mean is…if you could be less… um… especially around that whole chest… and bottom region…um…and that thing with your eyes and…lips…and how you smell…"

Amy's normally articulate boyfriend was rambling. "I don't understand what you're trying to say Sheldon. I'm concerned you aren't able to verbalize your thoughts rationally. How about this? I am going to run home and grab some things and come back and spend the night. I don't want you sleeping here alone."

_That's what I'm afraid of. _ Sheldon gulped.

Before Amy drove to her apartment, she made a quick stop to ask an old friend a favor. Robert was a great guy and since it was a slow night, he said he would work on her request immediately. She had almost arrived at her place when the text message pinged.

S- What's taking you so long?

A-I had to make a quick stop before going home. Just got here. Need to pack, then be right there.

S- I hope you get back soon. I miss you. :)

As Amy stared in disbelief at the message, red flags started to wave and alarm bells sounding peals of WARNING rang in her ears. Things were not right with her aloof boyfriend. A. Sheldon is only ever needy when sick. B. Sheldon would never admit he missed her. But worse than that, C. Sheldon in his right mind would never use an emoticon. Ever. Even at gun point. She had to get back to him soon to look after him.

She was packed up in seconds and dashed out the door. Another ping got her attention as the elevator slowly descended.

S- Maybe we can cuddle when you get back. ;)

She threw the phone back into her purse and fled her building into the night. _My good driver bonus be damned! _ She hit the gas and peeled out of her parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry. Juicy stuff in the next chapter, and maybe another if I get too wordy.**

**Concupiscencine is a made up medication. Concupiscence though means strong sexual desire.****The suffix –ine means made from or similar to. Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed any of my stories. Please feel free to review if you would like. No pressure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dr. Cooper and Mr. Hyde**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thanks everyone for all the great reviews, favorites and follows. So I did end up getting a bit wordy and there will be a third chapter. **

* * *

><p>Sheldon's world had changed from the moment that Amy and his hands had met on the TV remote.<p>

He knew the cause of his obsession with Amy was those horrible little pink pills, bending him to their evil will. But he was finding it harder and harder to think sensibly. Cheeks crimson and heartbeat elevated, he had paced the apartment, checking the time constantly since she had left. Sheldon had never felt the loss of Amy's company so acutely before. He mentally chastised himself over and over for letting her out of his sight. Why in the world had he let her leave? He had an emergency guest kit complete with personal hygiene products, two days of freeze dried rations and apartment evacuation routes. He could have lent her one of his shirts to sleep in. Sheldon closed his eyes as visions of the T shirt clad neurobiologist played out in his mind. There would be no concealing tights to cover those pale, bare legs of hers. Amy might try to modestly tug the hem of his favorite Green Lantern shirt to cover up more of her creamy thighs. Too bad he gave her his shortest shirt. He would watch as her breasts temptingly brushed the inside fabric of his shirt as she slid into his bed besides him. Sheldon deciding she wasn't allowed to borrow the shirt after all, because she had violated some rule and demand she give it back. Her contrite look as she pulls the shirt agonizingly slowly off her body and her begging to make up her misdeeds to him. Sheldon shuddered and let out a deep sigh. _Dear Lord!_ _What had become of him? The brilliant Dr. Sheldon Cooper brought down by a handful of horny pills._

* * *

><p>Amy raced up the stairs, but entered the apartment cautiously, not knowing what state she would find her boyfriend in. Sheldon leapt off the couch overjoyed to see her and walked quickly over to her. "Dear Lord Amy, what took you so long, I was worried sick. I missed you." He pulled her into a tight bear hug.<p>

Amy's body went rigid, her arms trapped at her side by the amorous physicist. It was as if he were a totally different person. Dr. Cooper and Mr. Hyde. She had never seen Sheldon behave like this even when he was drunk. Sheldon's soft breath was warming her ear and sending delicious tingles down her body. She closed her eyes and reluctantly tried to remove herself from Sheldon's death grip. She was unsuccessful, but she truthfully hadn't tried very hard. Amy thought about how many times she had wished for exactly this. An attentive, affectionate boyfriend, who was not afraid of human contact. But knowing that it was only the Concupiscencine making Sheldon this way made his affection seem artificial, like a sugar substitute, with bad aftertaste included. It was a shame because his warm body pressed against her felt soooooo nice. She savored the feeling, even though she knew it wasn't _her _Sheldon. But give a woman dying of thirst a warm, bitter cup of water and she'll drink it gladly.

Sheldon had to touch her; had to feel her body against him, it seemed the logical and natural thing to do. Her touch was an addictive aphrodisiac and he craved more. His face found her brown cascading hair and nuzzled into its silky depths. Amy's scent was better than new comic book scent, his moms cooking and Yoo Hoo rolled into one. Her intoxicating aroma tempered his fears of intimacy and ignited his growing passion. He felt her stir against him, her chest rubbing against his, and he tightened his grip with a low murmur of "Amy". He embraced his remarkable, beautiful woman, breathing her in.

Amy knew this was all an illusion. The man burrowing his face into her neck, was not the same man she had fallen in love with. He looked the same, and the familiar mixture of talc and Sheldon smelled the same. And _oh my God_ he felt better pressed against her than anything she ever imagined possible. But her Sheldon had been taken prisoner in his own body by an experimental drug that hadn't even been promising enough to complete a full trial. She had sworn to him she would not let him do anything he would regret later and she would keep her vow. No matter how wonderful he felt and how much she desired him, she would deny her own selfish needs. It was because she loved him and that is what one does when you love someone. Sheldon's needs would always come before her own.

Amy pulled away reluctantly from her surprisingly strong boyfriend with a new resolve. She rose to her full unintimidating five foot four inch height, squared her shoulders and folded her arms over her chest. "Sheldon, you're not thinking straight. I want you to march into your room right now and go to bed Mr."

Sheldon's eyebrows scrunched as he pondered an unfathomable situation, Amy declining his charms. He slightly tilted his head and swept the length of her body with his eyes. "I thought you wanted me to be more affectionate. Isn't that one of your biggest complaints about me?"

Amy felt his lingering gaze caress her as surely as if he had used his hands on her bare flesh. She swallowed hard, then dug deep and amazingly found a bit more willpower. "Sheldon, this isn't you, it's the Concupiscencine talking. Nothing on the face of this earth would make me happier than for you to be this free with your emotions towards me. But I fear if I let you get carried away, you'll hate me and worse, yourself in the morning."

Amy's words were like a pinpoint sized beacon of reason penetrating the dark wantonness of his desire. One of the reasons he was fascinated by Amy is that she was highly intelligent and because of this gave sound advice. He held her opinion higher than anyone else's, sometimes even his own. She caught a glimmer of her old Sheldon in his eyes. "I think your right Amy. I don't really feel like myself. It's been a disconcerting evening, I should retire immediately. Will you at least come tuck me in?"

Amy was sure this was a horrible idea. Worse than the time she made Sheldon a music CD or the time she bought four inch stilettos. But looking at his remorseful, confused face made her decide to do as requested.

She warily escorted Sheldon to his room, making sure he walked ahead of her, and remained safely in the doorway as he pulled the covers to his chest. Once Sheldon was settled in, she felt safe enough to venture to his closet for a spare pillow and blanket. She retraced her steps to his bedroom door. "Good night Sheldon. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be on the couch." She flipped off the light, then turned to leave letting out a relieved breath. _That went easier than I thought._

"Wait! Amy. Don't I get a good night kiss?"

For once Amy was glad of Sheldon's rules and regulations. "The relationship agreement specifies that kisses are reserved for the end of date night. Tonight was not a date night."

Sheldon's hopeful face crumbled at the cruel rejection as he seemed to fold in on himself and shrink on the spot. A kicked puppy couldn't have looked more pitiful right now. "I see. Well goodnight Amy." The physicist let out a long melodramatic sigh and closed his eyes.

Little did Amy know, due to her lack of experience with the opposite sex, but men had been utilizing guilt to have their way with women for millennia. Sheldon didn't know this either, but it was ingrained in him as surely as moving your hand away from a hot object or being fearful of snakes.

Amy shuffled her feet and shifted the pillow from hand to hand. "OK Sheldon. Then I want you to go to sleep, understand?"

Sheldon nodded innocently and scooted back on his pillow to sit up as Amy approached him like she was walking through a minefield. Amy placed the pillow and blanket on the foot of Sheldon's bed and crept over to Sheldon's side. He was gazing at her with his "Amy look", and he looked like the Sheldon she was familiar with.

She leaned down towards her reclining boyfriend, homing in on his lips. A few inches away from his face she closed her eyes and puckered, expecting the usual tame pressing of lips.

It was not expected and far from tame.

As Amy's lips brushed Sheldon's, a low groan escaped from his throat. She realized then her foolish mistake and tried to draw away. Sheldon's lips chased her as she tried to straighten and his hand shot up from his side and entangled in her soft silky hair, cradling the back of her head blocking her retreat. His other arm encircled her waist and pulled her down on top of him, knocking her legs out from under her. His lips began to eagerly taste hers, switching from her bottom lip to her top lip, undecided which was a better fit. Sheldon was awash with sensations he had never felt before. Amy's mouth opened to him and it was sweet and salty, warm and wet. Sheldon's hands were in constant motion, rubbing her back and tangled in her hair. He had never felt this alive and exhilarated before. Holding Amy on his chest felt…glorious. He felt like he couldn't get close enough to her, he wanted to be consumed by her, absorbed into her very pores.

Amy on the other hand was conflicted. She had never been this aroused before, but she knew that Sheldon would not be doing this if he was in his right mind. This thought fought with the idea that her boyfriend truly excelled in all that he did. His lips were making her forget everything but the mad rhythm they were teaching hers. Her body conformed to the warm man beneath her as her will to escape dwindled. Unfortunately for Sheldon, the spell was broken when his left hand that was on the small of her back, began to dive under the first two layers of clothing. Amy's shirt coming untucked from her skirt was like being doused with a bucket of ice water. She pulled herself away from her ardent lover with purpose.

"Sheldon, release me now!" She scrabbled out of his octopus like grip and stood on jelly like knees chest heaving. She could see her hair sticking out every which way in her peripheral vision, she must look a sight. Her clothes were rumpled and askew. She turned her attention to the man on the bed.

His breath was coming in short pants, his pajamas wrinkled and his eyes… his eyes had a devilish twinkle in them.

Though clearly disappointed in having to stop, Sheldon appeared to have no regrets. That fact did nothing to help her regain her composure. "Sheldon, you shouldn't have done that. I know you're not thinking clearly but you need to just go to sleep."

Sheldon's clear blue eyes burned a hole into her soul. "You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that? I know I surely did." He gave her a crooked smile. "I don't know why you're playing so hard to get tonight. That's normally my modus operandi."

Amy tried to remain calm but was clearly having trouble. "I did enjoy it Sheldon, but I would enjoy it more if you weren't under the influence of drugs." She restlessly paced around the room his eyes watching her every move like a cat with a mouse. "I would not be able to live with myself if when you came to your senses, you regretted me taking advantage of you." She stopped pacing and turned to him, trying to make her addled boyfriend see reason.

"Amy I have very few regrets in this world and no matter what you do, or what you say, you will never be one of them." Sheldon looked at her intently. "I will regret it however, if you don't come back here and continue what we started." He scooted over in the bed, pulled back the covers and gently patted the area beside him. Amy felt his blue eyes devouring her. "You know how I like to have closure."

Poor Amy had never been so tempted in her life. She could still feel the friction of his lips on hers. Isn't this what she had been encouraging Sheldon to do for years? She had always yearned to feel wanted and desired by this handsome intelligent man and here was her chance. If she did sleep with him maybe he would forgive her after the medication wore off and this would actually jump start a physical relationship. But was she willing to risk a devastated man, accusing her of letting him down in his time of need? Of waiting for the first chance he was vulnerable and taking advantage of him. She had made her decision. She cleared her throat and looked at her eagerly awaiting boyfriend on the bed.

"Goodnight Sheldon. Don't even think of leaving your bedroom tonight. If I catch you anywhere in the living room tonight, I'm terminating the relationship agreement." She grabbed the spare bedding and strode purposefully out the bedroom door, the door closing with finality.

* * *

><p>Sheldon lay there in a state of shock. <em>What just happened? Did she… turn me down? I was not prepared for that. <em>Sheldon had thought that since Amy constantly seemed to be hinting about sex, that it would not take much for him to talk her into staying. If the kissing had been a mere fraction of how pleasurable coitus was going to be, he didn't know how he could handle it both mentally and physically. The make-out session on the bed had been phenomenal, and Amy wasn't even trying that hard. Once he got her to be a fully participating partner in this little scheme, all bets were off. A little nagging part of his brain was trying to tell him that Sheldon Cooper doesn't act this way and that maybe Amy was right, but he quickly squashed that thought with the new fun part of his brain that thought that kissing Amy was better than physics, comic books or even Spock.

Amy shakily returned to the living room._ What just happened? Did I… turn him down? I was not prepared for that. _She had never seen Sheldon that handsy even the few times when he was drunk. He got silly and he would confess his deepest secrets, but he never became…affectionate. She placed the bedding on the couch, and sat down to think. She needed some advice. She picked up her cell and called someone who was probably still up.

* * *

><p>Sheldon had tried. He really did. After Amy left his bedroom he tried Kolinahr, but it failed him. He attempted sleep but he tossed and turned for hours till he sat bolt upright in his messy bed. His brain was itchy and he knew there was only one person on earth who could soothe it. He hoped she understood that a man in his state can only take so much. After five hours of torture he defied Amy's order to stay and crept into the darkened living room.<p>

The room was very dark except a thin shaft of light from the window. Sheldon had no trouble finding his way through the murk. He halted by the side of the couch. Amy was completely covered head to toe by the blanket, but the sound of snoring came from his spot so he knew which end her head was located. It surprised Sheldon she was a snorer, he would have to urge her to see an otolaryngologist to rule out sleep apnea. He started at her hip, running his hand up her body till he reached the top of her silky head. "I tried to stay away, forgive me, but Amy, I need you." He spoke in a husky voice. He slowly pulled back the blanket.

It is hard to say who screamed like a girl the loudest, Sheldon or Raj, but they were both embarrassed by their wussy display.

"Where is Amy?

Raj's heart was still racing "Dude you scared me! Don't do that again."

Sheldon was beginning to get peeved. "That didn't answer my question. Where is Amy?"

"She says she couldn't trust you to not maul her in the middle of the night." Raj looked at a baffled Sheldon. "I guess she was right. I never thought I would see the day Sheldon Cooper would want to maul anyone."

Sheldon shot him a dirty look. "Well, why are you here and not Leonard? He's the one who actually lives here."

"Amy said since I was responsible for getting you 'intoxicated' I should be the one to drag myself over in the middle of the night to take care of you. Guilt is a pretty good motivator. Also she tried Leonard first, but he said 'Koothrappali poisoned him, Koothrappali should deal with him'. She went home right after I got here." Raj felt for his phone on the table and read the display. "We should get back to sleep it's only… 4 in the morning." Raj rolled over and waved at Sheldon. "Go back to bed Sheldon. I'll see you in the morning."

Sheldon retreated back to his bedroom. _Not if I can help it!_

* * *

><p>When Raj had come to the door Amy felt a wave of relief. She knew Sheldon needed someone to watch over him, but her will to resist him was crumbling fast. This really was the best way to handle the awkward situation. She could keep her promise and be a good girlfriend without succumbing to her irresistible boyfriend. If need be she could avoid him for the whole two days it would take for the pills to leave his system. Then he would be her misophobic, asexual, fussy Sheldon again. She tucked herself in her waterbed and pondered if she was a good girlfriend or a chump? Chump was winning when sleep finally claimed her.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy was having her reoccurring dream. She had it every month or so, and it was far more welcome than when she had episodes of night terrors. In it Sheldon would come sweeping across a meadow dotted with wildflowers, riding a fiery white stallion. He would sweep her up with one arm and ride off with her bare backed and bare chested to a secluded woodland glade. He would then rip her bodice from her comely bosom and proceed to kiss her absolutely everywhere there was exposed skin. She would normally wake up before the real good stuff started to happen, but it was enough to get her to reach for Gerard to find relief. Tonight the dream was more vivid. She was pinned to the moss by Sheldon's body, his kisses searing down her neck and along her jaw till he reached her lips, full with desire. She moaned "Sheldon" and then groaned with pleasure as he softly sucked her bottom lip and muttered "Oh Amy", his kisses urgent and demanding. This is when she normally woke up and early this morning was no different. The thing that was different in the pale light was that after she awoke, she still had Sheldon attached to her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>After finding that Amy had fled he knew he had to go after her. He had gone back to his room and immediately changed into his clothes, making sure to wear his bus pants. Thirty minutes later, after he heard Raj snoring again, he softly padded to the front door and closed the door silently. On the bus ride over he could only think of Amy, lying in her bed, hair splayed across her pillow, early morning sun casting a halo over her head. He ran up the stairs to her apartment and took out the key to her door. He opened it gently and entered. He slowly made his way to her bedroom, where he found the door open and went and stood besides his bewitching girlfriend.<p>

She looked as he had pictured her, only more alluring. It was then that Sheldon had a fleeting idea that maybe this wasn't a good idea. _Stalking your sleeping girlfriend to her apartment, sneaking out of your apartment. After she told you she would break up with you if you did? To do what exactly? How far are you willing to go Dr. Cooper? How far? _Amy stirred in her sleep at that moment while he was studying her and moaned "Sheldon".

Any last shred of doubt or restraint shattered at that moment as he fell forward on her lips. He sucked the bottom one between his and murmured "Oh Amy". His hands found her hair and cheek and caressed them gently; his lips were anything but gentle, they demanded reciprocation and were delighted when Amy kissed him back frantically.

She couldn't help it, the dream had always been a powerful sexual memory, and to wake up to find her flesh and blood lover making her dreams reality…

The sensations of Sheldon above her were irresistible. She gave in to something she had wanted for a long time. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto her body. He let out a surprised "Oomph", but continued to enthusiastically kiss her. He rolled off of her so he wouldn't crush her and landed in the middle of her bed, lips never leaving each others. His hands departed her face and hair and slowly made their way down to her breasts. He hesitated a split second before running his thumb over an erect nipple. Amy let out a low groan at the sheer pleasure coursing through her. Sheldon's fingers continued to roll her nipple as she slowly began to realize that this was wrong.

Amy felt that there wasn't much fight left in her as she reluctantly began shaking off the wonderful sensations of her boyfriend's fingers and lips. _Damnit damnit damnit! We can't do this. _Before he could react she had sprung up from the bed, leaving Sheldon abandoned and frustrated. She was panting and backing away from the bed as she kept a wary eye on the disappointed physicist. "Sheldon, I told you we cannot do this. You are not yourself and I promised you I would not let you do anything foolish under the effects of this medicine."

Sheldon bounded out of bed with an agility she wouldn't have expected. He gave her a saucy look and shook his head at her, advancing towards her. "Amy, Amy, Amy. I know you want this, I know I want this. Isn't this what you have been telling me over and over again that you need me to do? I love you, and I want to show you just how much I do."

Amy didn't know at first what jolted her more, the declaration of "I love you" or running into the doorjamb that cracked the back of her skull. The "I love you" won. She maneuvered around the door frame and backed slowly into the living room, Sheldon slowly following her. "Y-y-y-you love me?"

"Of course I do. I've loved you for a long time. I've just been too afraid to admit it to myself let alone you. But it's perfectly clear now. Just like something you mentioned a few years ago. Now why don't you let me take that nightgown off and kiss you in a place you've never been kissed before, and I don't mean Salt Lake City!"

Of course **now** he understood what that meant, at this most inopportune time. Amy's knees wobbled then and she stumbled, but caught herself on the couch. "Shel-Sheldon, I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now." She didn't sound very convincing.

He slowly shook his head at her and shrugged. "I'm sorry Amy. That's not possible…yet."

Amy had circled the couch and was headed back towards her hallway, and her bedroom. _Damn! _"Wh-why not?"

Sheldon gave her a dark, intense look and answered in his twangy Texan voice. "I swore to myself when I arrived here, that I wouldn't stop pleasuring you until your legs were shaking uncontrollably and your neighbors know my name."

Amy stopped dead in her tracks mouth agape, eyes wide. He closed the gap between them slowly, their eyes locked together. Now he had her, now she was his. He raised his hand up to caress her hair, when she heard her phone ring in the bedroom. It broke the mesmerizing gaze he had on her just enough to startle her into motion. She dashed to the bedroom and grabbed her phone looking at the number. It was her friend Robert; she wasn't expecting a call this soon. She answered the phone with a shaky "Hello, Robert."

Sheldon had thought she was done with her silly objections, when her damn phone rang. He stalked into the bedroom in time to hear her greet a "Robert". Sheldon immediately became incensed. Amy had never mentioned Robert before. Why was he calling his woman? He'll soon make her forget all men but himself. He walked over to her and started to rub the small of her back and kiss her shoulder through the flannel. She didn't say much on the phone, just uh huh a few times and OK. She was faced away from him and he couldn't make out her expression. He heard her say goodbye to the caller.

His hands fastened around her waist so she couldn't get away again. He lifted her hair off her shoulder and started to suck on the side of her neck, as she let out a soft groan. He was pleased she wasn't trying to escape anymore, chasing her was getting tedious. Sheldon muttered "Does this mean you're done running away from me?" as Amy leaned into his lips and tilted her head over to give him more access.

"Yes Sheldon. I'm yours."

Her words were like a soothing balm on his itchy brain. "Now you're being reasonable." One thing was still bothering him, so he reluctantly tore his lips away from her sweet neck, the jealousy rising. "So who is this Robert?"

"Mmmmm. That feels great. He's a friend of mine from way back. He works in a 24 hour laboratory."

Sheldon began to renew his attack on her neck. He then tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. "What did he want?"

Amy turned around to face him, eyes half closed with bliss. She gazed at his lips and captured them swiftly with her own. As they broke apart he almost forgot he had asked a question. When she began sucking on his neck, he totally forgot. It was when he went back to tasting her delicate throat when she answered. "Remember last night, uhhhh, when I said I made a quick stop on the way to my apartment last night. Oh, that feels so good Sheldon. I dropped… one of those pills you ingested at the lab for analysis. Oh yeah, right there, ohhh. Before we continue Sheldon, I need to tell you one little important thing."

Sheldon had started to work at unfastening the collar buttons of her nightgown. In between kisses on her now exposed shoulder he murmured "Hmm?"

She grabbed the sides of his head and tilted it up to look her square in the eyes. She gave him an incredibly sexy smile and said one tiny earth shattering word.

"Placebo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Ah, the placebo effect. Now that both Amy and Sheldon knows that he got all hot and bothered by ingesting a glorified tic tac will he:**

**a. Freak out.**

**b. Have coitus with Amy.**

**c. Deny all this ever happened**

**d. Declare his love again for the beautiful Amy Farrah Fowler and turn her apartment into a temple of the senses.**

**e. Thank Amy for being a true girlfriend and not taking advantage of him.**

**f. All of the above.**

**g. None of the above.**

**All will be revealed in the next (and last) chapter. Thanks for reading, reviews welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dr. Cooper and Mr. Hyde**

**A/N: Alright folks. Here is the last chapter of this story. This is the first time I have written an M rated anything. Except for that one time with the shopping list… But I digress. Will they or won't they? I personally prefer in character fan fictions 90% of the time. But why buy a Ferrari to only drive the speed limit. Sometimes you have to take that baby out and see what it can do!**

"Before we continue Sheldon, I need to tell you one little important thing."

Sheldon had started to work at unfastening the collar buttons of her nightgown. In between kisses on her now exposed shoulder he murmured "Hmm?"

She grabbed the sides of his head and tilted it up to look her square in the eyes. She gave him an incredibly sexy smile and said one tiny earth shattering word.

"Placebo."

Sheldon was far into unfamiliar territory. His hands were occupied with the frustrating buttons keeping him from his naked girlfriend. He had a throbbing ache in his bathing suit region and knew that if he could just free her from that flannel straitjacket she would make everything alright.

Sheldon could barely comprehend the word she spoke to him before she leaned forward and took his generous lower lip between hers. She then stroked his lip lengthwise with her warm tongue begging for entrance to his mouth, her hands still guiding his head. His mouth opened automatically and her tongue found his, and attempted to wake it into action. It awoke with a fury.

_Placebo? Is that even an English word?_

Sheldon's brain was at a disadvantage. Another organ had hijacked his body and his brain had surrendered willingly. Starved for blood and drowning with dopamine and oxytocin, his mind yelled "Shotgun!" and let his penis drive for once. And dear Lord he loved looking at the scenery.

_**Placebo?**_

Sheldon's trembling hands finally pulled another button free, his dexterity hindered by unbearable heat and hormones. _Focus Cooper. She should be naked by now. You need to think about what you're doing and finish the task at hand. _Allowing him time to think did it. The word Amy spoke to him was like a small candle lit in the far recess of his dark, lust filled brain. A man of lesser intellect would have simply used a small puff of air to extinguish it and melt back into the beckoning darkness without a second thought. A man of more emotional range would have let it burn unattended in the back of his mind, while he took care of more urgent and pleasurable business. A man with more sexual experience would have stomped the candle to a pulp and drowned gladly in the sea of passion he was submerged in. A man like Sheldon could only stare at the flame and ponder the significance of it as it grew bigger and brighter.

_Placebo. From Latin, literally 'I shall please'. A harmless pill, medicine or procedure. A substance that has no therapeutic effect. Used as a control in testing new drugs._

_**PLACEBO!**_

Amy's lips were giving him many good arguments to continue their carnal activities. Sheldon always heeded her advice and took it more times than not. Maybe she was right and besides what she was doing with her lips felt phenomenal. Maybe he should just give in and ignore the fact that under the effect of a placebo, he had thrown himself at his girlfriend, touched her breasts, tried to undress her and told her she would be screaming his name.

_Oh Lord! Oh Lord! Oh Lord! Oh Lord!_

The single candle became candelabra, then a spotlight and finally the Las Vegas strip, ablaze with enough light to drive any baser urges away.

Sheldon's lips went flaccid; his once enthusiastic tongue abruptly played possum, and Amy could feel him drawing away from her physically as well as emotionally. As their lips parted with a light smack, she redirected her attentions to his neck, gently sucking and nibbling his flesh.

Sheldon stopped retreating at this new sensation and gently cleared his throat and whispered. "Did you say that the drug I ingested was a placebo?"

He felt her voice buzz over his neck. "Mmm hmm." She moved her ministrations to his ear.

Sheldon swallowed hard, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach and the throb in his pants. "S-s-so that means…"

Amy's lips released his earlobe to reply huskily in his ear. "That means all the touching and kissing and longing wasn't the fault of being drugged. It was all 100% you…Sheldon." She went to recapture his ear again, but it had moved, along with the rest of him. She took a step towards him smirking. He took two steps backwards. The hunter had become the hunted.

"I-I-I would never do anything like this of my own… free will. I think that your friend Robert is mistaken." Sheldon began to shrink away from Amy and her maddening lips. He averted his gaze and from them and his glance fell on her pale shoulder and neck, livid with red marks. _Did__** I**__ do that to her? Oh God what has become of me? _

"Sheldon he ran the test twice. No active ingredients were found." She reached out to caress his shoulder, but he shied away from her touch and she missed by inches.

He looked at her sideways, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to finish what you started. I know how you like…closure." She gave him a look filled with hunger and took a step forward, her nightgown hanging off her shoulder. "You do want me to finish, don't you, Dr. Cooper?" Her hands idly began to fumble with her nightgown buttons.

_Vixen! Using my doctorates against me in a sexual nature! That is not what they were originally intended for! _His chest felt like wild birds were trying to escape it. "Now, now, what happened to not letting me do something I would regret under the influence of drugs?" His face and his Flash shirt fought over which was the reddest. They had backed into the dim light of the gently brightening living room.

"But my dear, sweet Sheldon, you aren't under the effect of any drug. Unless you want to blame your behavior on dextrose and gelatin." Another button came free, as she took another step closer. His eyes were drawn to the movement of her hands and those damnable buttons...

_She didn't suffer from a lack of dexterity when aroused! Curses!_

Sheldon took a stumbling step backwards, eyes glued to Amy's steady hands. "Twenty one to forty percent of people given placebos believe in their efficacy, depending on the nature of the study performed." Another backward step. "It would be reasonable to assume that I believed that I was experiencing the effects of the real medication and acted accordingly." Another step back.

"That may be the case Sheldon, but why would the effects be so severe in your case? Koothrappali took the same drug for over a month and didn't try to seduce anybody so…" She released another button and took two more steps. "Determinedly."

Little did Sheldon know, due to his lack of experience with the opposite sex, but women had been utilizing breasts to have their way with men for millennia. Amy's nightgown was unbuttoned past her chest, and as she moved the gap showed glimpses of a gently curving bosom. Sheldon's eyes were unable to focus anywhere else. His feet were no match compared to her breasts as he ceased his retreat halfway through her living room.

"Sheldon, I have been waiting for you for a very long time. You have know idea how hard it is to not touch you, because I'm afraid of scaring you away, or pushing you to do something you're not ready for. When we thought you were under the effects of the Concupiscencine, I was so conflicted, because I wanted you as badly as you wanted me, but I resisted because I didn't think you were in your right mind. But apparently you were. So now that I have waited, as I always do, for you to set some precedent in our relationship, I feel I can safely engage in the same activities you initiated recently with me."

The tractor beam that was Amy's chest released Sheldon's eyes as his brow wrinkled. "I don't understand. What precedent?" He didn't trust her confident smirk or her peek-a-boo bosom. He started to back away again on shaky legs as she calmly advanced her voice even and reasonable.

"I didn't attempt to hold your hand until you held mine first during Howards space launch. I waited until you kissed me freely before asking for date night kisses. These changes took place over several years. But my dear Dr. Cooper, you have been a very busy fellow. In the last eight hours you have set a precedent for cuddling in bed, hickeys, French kissing, disrobing each other declarations of love and requesting raucous, neighbor disturbing intercourse."

****BAM****

He backed into her front door hard, his vision swam, and he desperately wanted to believe it was caused by the door, but he knew better. Amy had kept up with him the entire way and now stood directly in front of him, her nightgown brushing his leg. The heat radiating off her made beads of sweat form on his forehead. Her hands found the hem of his Flash shirt and they ducked underneath. Sheldon yelped and stood rigidly between Amy and the door.

"So Sheldon, I'm asking you, how did you become a sex crazed degenerate? I have a fascinating hypothesis. Is it because you feel this way about me all the time, but repress it? Do you hide it beneath your cool aloof exterior, a man of pure science with a covert libido? Could it be you just needed an excuse to show me how much you desired me?" Amy purred seductively and moved her hands up his sides slowly.

"Um…n-n-n-no…"

Amy had a dismissive thought and a half chuckle escaped her lips. "You told me you loved me. You didn't just say that to get me to make love to you, did you?"

He was hoping she would have forgotten his little declaration of love, but no such luck. "Um…"

Her roving hands stopped cold. Her seductive grin faltered. "Are you saying you didn't mean it after all? You don't actually love me?"

Sheldon's eyes grew round. "Amy, I don't think this is the time or place for discussing such things."

Amy's shoulders slumped and her eyes became shiny with unshed tears. Her hands slid down his torso and reappeared from under his shirt. She began to button up her nightgown. "As I recall you were the one to bring up the fact that you loved me first. You were coming on pretty strong until you realized that you were acting this way on your own. Tell me Sheldon, do you have to be under the influence of intoxicants to tell me you love me? Or to want to sleep with me?"

"Well… um…no…"

"Then tell me the truth, Sheldon. My God, I never thought I'd ask you this question. Did you tell me you loved me to try to get me into bed? Or do you really love me."

Sheldon's breathing was rapidly approaching hyperventilation. His lips were getting numb and he felt woozy. "Well Amy… I um… what I mean is…" Sheldon swayed in place.

_Oh great the man who was undressing me and declaring his love for me is going to faint because I asked him to clarify_. "Sheldon go sit on the couch and calm your self down." She went in the kitchen and retrieved a brown paper bag and handed it to him. He took it from her and put it to his lips. She shook her head in disbelief as she joined him on the couch. "If someone were to tell me that **the** Sheldon Cooper was ever going to lie to me to get me to have sex with him, I would have thought they were insane." Her sad gaze rested on her boyfriend still puffing into his bag. "When you claimed that you loved me, you said that you had loved me for a long time, but you couldn't admit it to yourself let alone me." He still was unable to look at her, the bag crinkling with each breath. "I haven't been entirely truthful to you either, but again it was only because I didn't want to scare you off, or push you too fast." His bag emptied and filled slower as he turned his head towards her. "Sheldon, I have loved you for a long time as well. I however was certain in my feelings towards you, though I knew they were probably not reciprocated. I had prepared myself to love you unrequited, until you were able to or willing to love me in return." She reached out and he felt her take his hand on his lap in hers. "I still am willing to wait for you, but now I need to know if you were being truthful or just manipulating me. Do you love me? Just answer yes or no."

The incessant crinkle sound stopped as Sheldon removed the bag from his lips. His eyes met hers briefly, then flicked down. "Well… you see Amy…"

Amy was not amused. "Sheldon, you need to tell me either 'yes' or 'no'. If anything besides those two simple monosyllable words comes out of your mouth, you are going to have to leave. Now what is it?"

Sheldon wrung the bag in his hands unable to look his girlfriend in the eye. She had seen him at his most debased and he was mortified. There was no way their relationship could ever be the way it was before ten o'clock the night before. _Unless?_

"Amy, I recommend a relationship reset."

She blinked at him, then took a deep breath and stood up. "First off that was thirteen syllables, none of which were the words yes or no. Secondly for a highly intelligent man, you don't know how to follow simple instructions very well. Third, I don't want to forget what happened between us. It was the first time you showed more than a passing interest in me physically, even if you thought you were under the influence. Fourth, if you can honestly say you found a way to not remember anything from the last time we reset the relationship, you have more problems than I thought. I don't remember because I was drunk. You simply told me what happened afterwards, and I had a hard time not thinking about it. We are people with emotions Sheldon, not computer hardware. You cannot simply erase a folder from the past completely. And fifth, Dr. Cooper, you can show yourself the way out, it's the same way you let yourself in. I have had a long, frustrating night and the day has started in the same vein. Now, goodbye Sheldon. You will be welcome back when you can be honest to me and yourself."

Amy dejectedly shuffled back to her bathroom and closed the door. Her fingernails dug into her palms, but she was too numb and angry to feel it. She twisted the shower handle and waited for the shower to warm up. The red marks on her neck and shoulders teased her from the mirror. She stepped under the hot forceful water and fumed.

From his spot on the couch, Sheldon heard the shower start. He hadn't budged, he didn't want to go. Amy was mad because he wasn't truthful. Sheldon rarely lied, he was no good at it, and when he did, his constant twitching was a dead giveaway. But was omission of the truth as bad as lying? Sheldon pondered this. _If you never confess that you love somebody, and they never ask, is that a lie? Perhaps it is to yourself. If you do love someone and they ask if you do and you deny it that __**is**__ a lie. _He thought back to earlier that morning. When he said he loved her, it had rolled easily off his tongue as natural as saying his own name or reciting Maxwell's Equations. So why can't he say it now, in the clear light of day, with both parties sober? _Well Amy didn't have a problem doing that._ Sheldon warmed at her declaration of love for him and the fact she would not penalize him if he didn't love her. She had said she would wait for him, longer than she already had. He could have easily said no he didn't love her, and bought himself another four years. That's when it dawned on him. He couldn't have answered no because deep down he knew he loved Amy and that would have been a huge lie. He thought back to the events of the past eight hours. Amy had behaved honorably, and he had given her such a hard time. He tried every trick in the book to get her to give in to him and she remained steadfast and true in her resolve. Her revelation of her love for him came as no surprise; even he could see it in all she did for him. So why didn't he show her he loved her? Why couldn't he at least be honest with himself and admit that she was his everything? Science, comics, technology, none of it held more importance than his Amy. And when she finally gave herself to him, after telling him he was not drugged and kissed him passionately, everything fell into place. He felt charged and electric, but it also felt right deep in his bones to feel her in his arms and have her incorporate him into her orbit. He knew now what he had to do. He could not lie to himself or her any longer. Plus denial only got you so far so long.

Amy caught herself staring at the shower wall, the water long since turned cold rolling down her back. She was thinking about the recent events and how mentally exhausted it made her. She half heartedly wanted to go back to bed, but forced herself to get dressed and greet the sad depressing day.

She walked into her living room to see her exasperating boyfriend staring off into space, still seated on her couch. She cleared her throat and he jumped at the sudden sound. He pivoted his head around and gave her a hint of a smile. It was not returned. They both opened their mouths and talked over the top of each other.

"Yes."

"Why are you still here?"

Amy frowned. "What?"

Sheldon rose then and walked over to where Amy stood by the back of the couch. "Yes, I love you."

Amy started trembling. "You do?"

"Yes. Are you chilled? It might be your damp hair. You should dry it more throu…"

"It's not because I'm chilled. Sheldon why are you telling me this now and not thirty minutes ago when I asked you?"

Sheldon didn't like how shaky his girlfriend had become, so he moved closer to her and tried to still her by holding her shoulders with his hands. She shook harder. _Walking around with a wet head. She is going to get pneumonia I'm sure of it!_

"Amy. I realized that you gave me only two ways of answering the question about if I loved you, 'yes' or 'no'. You did not give me the third option which I choose the majority of the time which is not to answer at all. Because of this I had to answer, and answer truthfully, because I rarely, if ever, lie. I realized if I told you 'no', even if it would buy me some time to reconcile my feelings, I knew I would be blatantly lying to both of us. So the only other answer is yes."

Amy's eyes had held his since the second yes. She was still shaking like a leaf, despite Sheldon trying to hold her steady. "So what you're telling me is that I could have avoided four years of emotional turmoil and denial by making you answer only polar questions?"

"Um…"

Amy tilted her head. "'Yes' or 'no'."

_Drat!_ "Yes."

Amy trembled more. "I think I just found Sheldon Cooper's kryptonite."

Sheldon frowned at her, but was still concerned that Amy was shivering. He leaned in and embraced her, to feel if she felt cold. She felt quite the opposite, she was warm, soft and comforting. He couldn't help but smell her freshly shampooed hair. He drank in her essence and felt a stirring deep down but not as urgent as earlier. "I also wanted to thank you for repelling my advances when we thought I was drugged. I know I didn't make it easy on you. You're an excellent girlfriend and I love you."

Amy relished this warm bear hug that she thought would have been impossible two days ago. "Sheldon, I love you too. Mmm, this feels really nice. We've never really had a good hug before." Her arms came up to embrace him.

"I was merely trying to get you to stop trembling, nothing else. I thought you were cold. I didn't want you to get ill, because then I would have to take care of you again." His face was right near her neck, he nuzzled in a little and she thought she felt a light kiss.

"Well that's thoughtful of you." She started to rub his back and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath. "Is that the only reason you are holding me? 'Yes' or 'no'?"

"This is getting tedious!"

"For you maybe, I find it enthralling! Just answer the question Sheldon."

"…No."

She turned to lightly suck on the side of his neck, right below his ear. "Do you like when I do this, Dr. Cooper? Oh and do you like when I call you Dr. Cooper? Just yes or no please."

Sheldon was torn between his girlfriend finding a loophole and manipulating him, and the way her soft, moist tongue was manipulating him. His breath was getting short and erratic. "Yes… to both."

"Excellent, Dr. Cooper. Now answer me this…"

Sheldon took that opportunity to break away from his girlfriend lips and dived into her neck to finish up some work started earlier. "OK you vixen. I know you to be a mostly truthful individual as well. Two can play this game, little lady. Tell me Dr. Fowler yes or no, do you like it when I call you Dr. Fowler when I'm nibbling your neck?"

"Mmmmm yes."

"Do you ever think of me when you're in bed, late at night or in the shower?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

Sheldon could feel the earlier heat rising up again, strong but not as reckless as before. He drew away from Amy's neck and looked her in the eyes. They answered the question he hadn't even asked yet.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Sheldon's hands found her face as he kissed her passionately. She let a small groan out, which just threw fuel on the fire. Her hands found his pants button, and she easily unfastened it. The force of his kiss tipped her head backwards as he pressed his body closer to hers. His hands trailed down her face and neck till they found her breasts, soft and full beneath her cardigan. He attempted to unfasten the top button, but his natural dexterity failed him yet again as his brain became overcome with the heady sensation of all things Amy. _Cooper! You're a genius, you can do this!_ He concentrated and came up with a solution. He would employ the same principle Alexander the Great did in solving the challenge of the Gordian Knot. He firmly gripped the neckline of the stubborn garment and pulled forcefully, buttons ricocheting around the room. Amy gasped against his demanding lips and started working on Sheldon's zipper. She accidently brushed his erection straining against its white cotton prison, and could not help but smile through her kiss as Sheldon let out a guttural moan. She cupped him through his underwear and ran her hand over the length of his shaft. Sheldon drew a quick breath in through his teeth as he ground himself against her palm. He pushed the cardigan off her shoulders, and gripped her floral buttoned blouse in the same manner as her sweater. More buttons shot across the room. _Two layers down, two to go. _

He started to kiss and nip at her neck, earning him a glorious exclamation of "Oh Sheldon!"

Amy pulled Sheldon's trousers down off his hips and grabbed his buttocks, pulling him closer to her body. Her breath was coming in short pants. "Let's take this into the bedroom." She grabbed his hand and led him to her bed, his pants sliding down his legs as he walked.

The journey to the bedroom gave Sheldon some time to think about certain shortcomings. "Amy, I have never done this before."

"I know, I haven't either."

"Are you scared?"

"I wouldn't say scared as much as nervous. I am a biologist, I know the basics." She reached for Sheldon's face and kissed him gently. "I've read up on the subject, fiction and non fiction, and watched YouTube videos on um… how to please a sexual partner and being pleased in return."

Sheldon was shocked at Amy's extensive research, and felt ill prepared. "I haven't looked into the subject much. Penny and Leonard gave me a book. It was disturbing but I read the whole thing. There were some topics in there I never wanted to find out about!"

Amy was a bit perturbed he found the book disturbing, but encouraged him between kisses. "See you read a book, you have a basic idea of what to do."

"Yes, but I had also read the California Driver Handbook and I still can't drive a car properly. All I can think about when I get behind the wheel is having a horrific accident."

Amy pulled his gaze towards her. "Sheldon, this is new to both of us. We will learn together what feels good and what doesn't. I love you very much and want to share this experience with you. There is no way we will do anything we will regret later."

She gave him a crooked little smile. "And unlike driving a car, I have taken precautions to insure there will be no little 'accidents'." She started to kiss him with renewed vigor.

Sheldon brow knitted regarding the "accident" comment as he returned Amy's feverish kisses, then his eyes grew wide with understanding.

Amy started tugging at his tops; he pulled off both together in a smooth movement.

Sheldon let the garments puddle on the floor as he kicked off his shoes and finished stepping out of his pants. He reached for the bottom of Amy's shirt, and tugged upward. Amy finished pulling it over her head, leaving her torso bare except for a plain white bra. Sheldon lifted his hand halfway to her chest then dropped it. "You can touch me Sheldon. In fact, please, please touch me." He focused on Amy and her bra, and Amy could see he was a bit confused on how to proceed.

"I've got it Sheldon. I've already lost a sweater and a blouse to you tonight." She eyed him teasingly. She reached behind her and unhooked the garment. Sheldon held his breath as her breasts were freed. He slowly raised his hand to gently cup this previously unseen aspect of Amy. She inhaled sharply and he stilled his hand.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Sheldon, I just thought it felt wonderful. Please continue."

He raised his hand again to leave a feather light touch on her breast. Amy closed her eyes and sighed. He stroked the nipple with his thumb, making it stiffen. He raised his other hand and repeated the actions on her other breast. She shivered at his touch as he gently laid small kisses on her breasts, then worked his way up her body to lay the last tiny kiss on her temple.

Sheldon leaned in to Amy, so there was not a sliver of light between the two and kissed her deeply. His hands found the silky skin of her bare back, and traveled down to the zipper of her skirt. The zipper was much easier than the buttons to Sheldon's relief, because his head was clouding up with desire and he didn't know how much more clothing he could handle. The skirt fell to her ankles, leaving them both in their underwear.

Their lips released each other as Amy then took Sheldon's hand and led him to her bed. Amy's gaze dropped to Sheldon's briefs and then back to his eyes. "Lose the underwear, Dr. Cooper."

"Ladies first, Dr. Fowler." He growled.

She gave him her best come hither look as she tucked her thumbs under the waistband and tugged off her pink cotton panties. "Your turn."

Sheldon drank her in and gulped. He then took a deep fortifying breath and yanked his briefs off.

It was now Amy's turn to gulp. _Oh my goodness! _

She took his hand again and Amy reclined on the bed pulling Sheldon down on top of her. Sheldon propped himself up on one arm and sent the other hand down to explore the valleys and mountains of the beautiful woman beneath him. He watched her every reaction to his different caresses, her face flushed with desire.His hand eventually found her silken folds, and with some guidance from an ecstatic Amy, he played her as skillfully as his Theremin. After several minutes of this musical recital he reveled in hearing Amy's song of pleasure. He was working on a third composition, when Amy's hand reached out encircling him to try to encourage him into a duet. Sheldon groaned at her touch. Her hand slowly stroked his length maddeningly almost to the point of no return, when panting, he stopped her hand. He kissed her deeply and his eyes riveted to hers. "Amy, are you ready? Let me know if anything I do hurts."

"Sheldon, the whole hymen issue has been resolved for a long time now. Don't worry, just give me some time to adjust to you and we'll be fine."

Sheldon positioned himself between Amy's legs and slowly guided himself into her soft depths. Their eyes held, their breath mingled and their bodies joined together completely. Sheldon slowly began to move, but held back still concerned about his Amy. Amy had a few seconds of discomfort as her body adapted to this new sensation, but that rapidly faded as she felt wave upon wave of pleasure lapping at her body.

Amy began to meet Sheldon's slow rhythm and increased the movement of her hips to encourage him to speed up. She reached out and gripped Sheldon's bobbing rear and urged him on. Sheldon gasped as he lost himself in the utter bliss bestowed by this generous woman. A few minutes later he climaxed loudly, her name on his lips. The sound of her name echoed in her ears and elevated Amy to her own climax. Sheldon rolled to Amy's side, both winded and spent.

A while later Sheldon was lying flat on his back holding Amy, her head on his shoulder. Amy was tracing her fingers through the sparse dark hair on Sheldon's pale chest. "Sheldon, would you have believed we would be here together like this a few nights ago?"

He smiled. He remembered a conversation they had before they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Before that first fascinating drunken kiss. "Never. But now that we have 'done the deed', I must say Amy, having intercourse with you has given me a great deal of satisfaction."

She smirked as she remembered this paraphrased quote. She had one of her own. "I would tell you to slow down Sheldon, I'm not quite there yet, but you made damn sure we got there together."

He lazily grinned down at her. "Indeed we did."

She pushed herself up to look at him. "You know when you thought you were poisoned by some quack medicine, I was attracted to you, but there was something off about you. You were totally out of character, doing things my Sheldon would never do. It was as if you were taken over by a different person. It was like the book about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Except you were Dr. Cooper and Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde was exciting and sexually arousing, but I missed you Sheldon. I missed what makes you, you. I wanted Dr. Cooper not Mr. Hyde."

"Well of course you did, I'm exceptional." He looked at her with a touch of his natural arrogance but that boyish grin was still there. "Oh and Amy, the thought of me being Dr. Cooper and Mr. Hyde is preposterous."

Amy didn't mind being corrected too much; she was still deep in the afterglow. "And pray tell me why that assumption is preposterous?"

"It would have been **Dr.** Hyde."

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited me and this fun to write little story. I hope you enjoyed it, and no pressure, but if you want to review I would be honored.**


End file.
